beep
by Joy AKNS
Summary: Tsukki ngamuk! Kenapa? Baca bae lah yaw:333


**!**

 **KurooTsuki Fanfiction by Joy ku sayang**

 **(Digampar reader)**

 **Haikyuu! By Haruichi Furudate**

 **Warning! BL, OOC, GAJE, UNFAEDAH.**

 **Oneshoot**

 **Typo sebagian dari kemalasan Joy ngedit ulang"_"**

 **Mohon maafkan =_=**

 **Rate T**

 **DLDR !**

 **HAPPY READING MINNA**

"Kucing gila, mesum, hentai, pecicilan dan sok kegantengan!"

"Eh tapi memang ganteng kan ya, eh tidak-tidak dia sangat jelek!"

Mood Tsukishima tampaknya sangat jelek hari ini. Semenjak datang ke ruang klub dia hanya mengoceh sembari memaki pemuda bernama Kuroo Tetsurou. Karena bad mood nya ini bahkan Kageyama yang terkenal paling bisa melawan mulut pedas Tsukishima Kei, kini diam tak berkutik akibat dibentak olehnya.

Selang tak beberapa lama kapten klub mereka pun masuk. Memberi salam namun diabaikan akibat ocehan Tsukishima memenuhi isi ruangan. Merasa geram Sawamura pun mendekati Tsukishima yang duduk diatas meja rapat dengan kesal.

"Kuroo Tetsurou no baka!" Teriak seseorang menggelegar.

"Yak Tsukishima Kei!"

"Apa hah? Ada masalah dengan kapten?!" Lawan Tsukishima berani sembari menatap tajam Sawamura. Melihat itu Sawamura menggeleng cepat. Lalu segera berjalan cepat menuju anak buahnya berada.

Dengan wajah kaget pun Sawamura bertanya pada anggotanya.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Tanya Sawamura pelan takut terdengar Tsukishima. Sembari ia duduk disamping sang kekasih, Sugawara.

"Kkk~ dia memang sudah seperti itu semenjak datang. Dan ya aku berani bertaruh ayam Nekoma lah penyebabnya," Ujar Sugawara sembari terkekeh kecil melihat wajah lucu sang kekasih. Sugawara pun mengusap kening Sawamura yang berpeluh, mungkin shock akibat perubahan Tsukishima.

"Ne kapten, dia sangat mengerikan. Aku tadi di bentak dan dilempari botol minum karena menyapanya huwaa-!"

"Boncel berisik diamlah!"

Belum sempat Hinata mengadu, Tsukishima telah lebih dulu membentaknya. Mendengar itu sontak semua kaget dan memeluk kekasihnya masing-masing. Mereka hanya berkomunikasi lewat gerak mulut.

"Tobio-kun aku takut~" bisik Hinata pada Kageyama sembari memeluk erat leher kekasihnya itu.

"Hn, diamlah atau kau akan membuatnya kembali berteriak padamu." Balas Kageyama sembari mengelus punggung sang uke.

"Suga~ Temani aku pipis~" Sawamura berbisik pelan pada sang kekasih. Melihat itu Sugawara hanya terkekeh dan mengajak Sawamura berdiri.

"Kami akan segera kembali," Sugawara.

"Aku mau ikut," Hinata.

"Aku juga senpai," Nishinoya.

"Kalian disini lah awasi dia, aku akan segera mencari pawangnya," Sawamura.

Mereka berkomunikasi tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Takut akan kembali membuat Tsukishima kembali mengamuk.

Sementara Kapten mereka keluar keadaan diruang klub hening. Hanya ada suara ocehan Tsukishima yang terdengar.

"Aku akan membunuh kucing sialan itu, lalu ku masak bersamaan dengan wortel. Akan ku sop dia ahahaha." Tawa Tsukishima menggelegar. Membuat semua yang ada disana bergetar takut.

"Sungguh ini mengerikan." Nishinoya berkata pelan sembari memeluk erat leher Asashi.

"Aku ingin pulang saja," Tanaka mengeluh yang diangguki anggota lain.

"Kuroo Tetsurou aku membenci mu!" Teriak Tsukishima tiba-tiba.

"Sayang hei ada apa ini?" Suara pemuda lain terdengar diarah pintu masuk Klub.

Mendengar itu sontak semua mata menatap suara yang berani memotong Tsukishima. Disana berdiri seorang pemuda tampan yang tadi menjadi topik makian Tsukishima, Kuroo Tetsurou.

"Kau! Pergilah aku membencimu sialan!" Tsukishima melempar Kuro dengan benda-benda didekatnya. Semua hendak menghentikan Tsukishima namun Kuroo menggeleng menyatakan bahwa ia bisa mengatasi ini.

"Pergi brengsek!"

Kuroo tetap berjalan mendekati Tsukishima. Tsukishima melompat turun dari meja.

"Hei jangan melompat sayang," Kuroo berkata lembut sembari sigap menangkap Tsukishima sebelum melompat turun.

"Lepaskan aku lepas lepas!" Tsukishima memberontak dalam pelukan Kuroo. Namun Kuroo tetap memeluk pinggang Tsukishima sembari menenangkan Tsukishima.

 **Flashback ketika SawaSuga pergi ke toilet  
**  
Sawamura yang menggenggam tangan Suga berjalan lurus, melewati bilik yang seharusnya mereka tuju, yaitu toilet. Suga dengan tanda tanya besar pun menoleh pada sang kekasih.

"Ne Dai-kun, kita akan kemana? Toilet telah terlewat," Suga berkata dengan polosnya. Memang jika hanya berdua saja Sawamura meminta Suga memanggilnya Daichi.

"Kita akan ke ruang klub Nekoma. Kapten kucing itu harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya karena telah mengganggu sesi latihan kita hari ini sayang," Sawamura menjawab sembari membuka ruang klub Nekoma.

 **Ceklek** suara pintu klub dibuka Sawamura.

"Yak Kuroo Tetsurou apa yang kau lakukan pada anggota ku hah?!" Teriak Sawamura memenuhi ruangan. Mengagetkan Lev yang akan memblok bola. Melihat itu Suga segera meminta maaf akibat tindakan tidak sopan sang kekasih.

"Ittai," Ringis Lev jatuh akibat kaget.

"Are? Memang aku kenapa?" Kuroo menjawab dengan wajah heran. Dengan sigap ia turun dari tangga yang digunakan untuk melatih kontrol bola anggotanya.

"Err maaf sebelumnya atas ketidaksopanan kapten kami. Jadi begini Kuroo-san, diruang Klub tampaknya Tsukishima sedang ada masalah dengan anda, hingga ia seperti mau memakan kami semua. Dan itu mengerikan." Sugawara bercerita lengkap dengan ekspresi polosnya ketika takut membayangkan Tsukishima. Melihat itu beberapa anggota Nekoma terkikik geli akibat kelucuan sang setter Karasuno.

"Ah begitukah? Ahaha maafkan aku. Memang seharusnya Kei tidak ikut latihan. Tapi anak itu terlanjur kesal padaku hingga begini." Jelas Kuroo tersenyum malu.

"Tsukki memang selalu kesal padamu," Celetuk Bokuto polos. Dihadiahi jitakan dari sang kekasih, Akaashi. Duo Fukurodani itu memang sering main ke ruang Nekoma. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan, tapi yang pasti Bokuto lah yang menyeret Akaashi untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Diamlah burung hantu bodoh," ujar Akaashi datar pada Bokuto. Bokuto yang melihat itu cemberut dan kembali mengajak Lev untuk berlatih blok.

"Jadi bisakah kau menenangkan Tsukishima barang sejenak? Kami bahkan belum memulai pemanasan sejak tadi. Dan kalian telah beristirahat sembari menampung rakyat jelata Fukurodani ini." Sawamura berkata santai. Dihadiahi deathglare dari duo Fukurodani itu. Melihat itu kembali Sugawara meminta maaf atas kelakuan sang kekasih.

"Baiklah, sudah saat nya menjinakkan kembali istri ku tersayang," Kuroo berkata santai sembari berjalan keluar.

"Istri?!" Koor semua yang ada disitu. Bokuto sampai jatuh akibat perkataan Kuroo. Yahh, bukan rahasia umum bahwa Bokuto sangat peduli pada Tsukishima, peduli dalam artian sebagai abang. Tentu saja, Bokuto adalah sepupu kandung Tsukishima. Terlebih Bokuto adalah anak tunggal yang tak mempunyai adik dan kakak.

Karena itu lah semuanya mengikuti Kuroo. Mereka penasaran akan kata istri yang dikatakan Kuroo. Terlebih Bokuto yang terlihat seperti ingin memakan orang.

 **Normal POV  
**  
"Hiks lepas," Isak Tsukishima. Mendengar itu semua melongo. Memastikan apakah itu memang bebar yang mereka dengar. Bahkan Bokuto menganga lebar. Sang adik menangis.

Kuroo tersenyum maklum. Segera ia memeluk Tsukishima yang hendak melarikan diri. Sembari memperbaiki duduk Tsukishima agar nyaman di meja.

"Kei kenapa seperti ini? Apa Kei tidak kasihan pada malaikat kita? Bukankah Dokter bilang Kei tidak boleh kelelahan hm?" Kuroo berkata sangat lembut. Seakan takut melukai Tsukishima dengan suaranya. Mendengar itu semua anggota Karasuno dan Nekoma plus BokuAkaa merinding. Bahkan Kenma sang adik sepupu belum pernah mendengar nada suara Kuroo itu seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini. Dan apa tadi katanya? Malaikat? Semua dilingkupi rasa penasaran.

"Hiks gomen hiks," Tsukishima kembali terisak. Ia terlihat sudah tenang dalam pelukan Kuroo. Ia memeluk erat leher Kuroo wajahnya ia sembunyikan di leher sang kekasih.

"Sudah. Maafkan aku. Jangan membuat mereka takut sayang. Bahkan kaptenmu pucat melihatmu begini," Kuroo berkata sembari tertawa kecil. Mendengar itu wajah Sawamura memerah.

"Are?" Tsukishima mencoba menengok situasi sekelilingnya dengan wajah heran. Justru terlihat sangat manis karena lelehan airmata dan wajah merona nya. Membuat seluruh warga disitu merona.

"Adikku sayang~~~~~~~" Bokuto yang pertama kali sadar dan berlali hendak memeluk Tsukishima. Yang langsung dihadang Kuroo hingga Bokuto memeluk Kuroo.

"Kyaaaaaaa najis~!" Bokuto segera melepaskan pelukannya.

Kuroo kembali memeluk posesif Tsukishima. Mengabaikan Bokuto yang mengancam tak ingin memberi restu.

"Aku tidak butuh restumu, Kei sudah ku lamar tadi malam ketika Aki-Nii memeriksa kandungannya."

"Kandungan?!"

"Are kalian belum tau? Kei ku tersayang sedang hamil 2 bulan, jadi maaf saja mood nya berubah-ubah ya, hehe."

"Nani?!"

.

.

.

 **End**

 **Hay hay hayyyyy Joy is back *0***

 **Ada yg rindu Joy? Ada ya ada ada ada dong^0^**

 **Sekian lama Joy ga muncul ya.. betewe karena kemarin Joy sibuk sama sekolah.. sekarang Joy udah lulus SMA*_***

 **Joy lagi pusing, universitas yg Joy daftarin belum jebol2 :'(**

 **Disela2 pusing karena belum keterima di PTN manapun Joy rewatch Haikyuu.. dan terciptalah FF duo tiang ini:3**

 **Semoga suka yawwww**

 **Betewe kalo ada yg mau kasih ide bilang yah lewat pm, ntar joy kasih kontak Joy.. supaya komunikasi kita tetap terjalin:3**

 **Mau request bisa kok asal couple nya ga bertentangan sama otp Joy yaw:3**

 **Dadaahhhh minna sayang**

 **Sampai jumpa di FF berikutnya ¤_¤**


End file.
